


It’s Cold Pa-Pa!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sterling has been raking leaves and needs to warm up.  For the Autumn 221B prompt hot chocolate.Sterling is Sherlock and John’s son, introduced in “You Think You Know Someone...”





	It’s Cold Pa-Pa!

Sterling Holmes-Watson (or Watson-Holmes depending on the day) was helping his daddies rake leaves with a rake bigger than he was. It was frustrating and he couldn’t wait to be bigger so he could do the job better. He was just about to give up when Daddy came back into the garden.

“Look what I found Sterling!” and from behind his back, John pulled a child-size rake.

“Daddy!” Sterling squealed in delight. “Wait till I show Mrs Hudson and Pa-Pa!”, and he ran to the backdoor which opened before he reached it.

Sherlock was coming out the door with a tray followed by Mrs Hudson. “What do you have there Sterling?” she asked and bent down so the little boy could show her his new tool.

Sherlock placed the tray on the table and turned back to his son. “Come and get some hot chocolate Sterling.” He poured a cup for Sterling and handed it to him.

“Pa-Pa,” Sterling was leaning against the table, “when will I be big like you?”

”Someday you’ll be even taller but until then we think you’re perfect!” Sherlock hugged his son.

John asked with a laugh, “you have your own garden tools, why would you want to be big?”

Sterling put down his empty mug, “I want a coat like Pa-Pa’s. I want a Belstaff.”


End file.
